Hello lover
by MissBlood
Summary: Alaric was drunk. Damon was horny as usual . One thing lead to another. But they wake up when they hear: "Alaric are you still sleepi... AH!" Who caught them red-handed? [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1: Hello lover

Alaric was drunk. Damon was horny (as usual). One thing lead to another. Maybe it wouldn't if Alaric was with someone else and had time to think, but Damon gave him no time for that. Alaric wasn't _so _drunk. He wishes he was, because then he would have something to blame. But no, he was not. A little drunk, yes, but he could have stopped Damon if he wanted to. But he didn't. He wanted this really bad! When Damon got his will through and took Alaric's and his own clothes off (omg, look at his body! So sexy! Alaric thought) Alaric expected Hell. Pain and blood and no pleasure. But Damon was surprisingly gentle. His cocky grin and mean comments was all gone. Now, Alaric could see kindness in his eyes. There was pain, but also pleasure. He fell asleep with Damon's arm around his waist.

"Hey Alaric, are you still sleepi… AH!" A familiar female voice sound through the house.

"Elena, what's wrong… Oh my God!" At this time Alaric and Damon sat straight up in the bed, caught red-handed by Elena and Stefan, Damon's oh-so-loving brother and his girlfriend.

"It's not what it looks like…!" Alaric started to panic. Damon rolled his eyes.

"To make this simple, let's say: it's exactly what it looks like." he said with that cocky grin he was famous for. Alaric slapped his hand into his forehead.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Damon smiles.

"We needed help with some homework and he wasn't in school so we got worried, because he is always there early. We thought some vampire might have attacked him" Elena says.

"And obviously, we were right" Stefan says, crossing his arms, and Damon grins a little.

"Well, get out, unless you want to see two naked men, because we need to get dressed" Damon says "And Alaric, we better hurry up, class start within half an hour." He grins at Alaric panicked look. Elena and Stefan goes out. Alaric go up and gritting his teeth of pain. He gets dressed and eats some breakfast. It's really embarrassing to sit there with Elena, Stefan and Damon. "And you better not go spreading this thing out, you little gossip-girl" Damon says to Elena and fast as hell he stands beside Alaric's chair, bend down and plant a kiss on his cheek. Then he's gone. "What the hell?" Alaric says and blush, Stefan roles his eyes and Elena look shocked.

Alaric suffer in class, he has such pain! And Elena and Stefan blushing when they see him gritting his teeth and limp a little.

A week later, the doorbell rings. Alaric, who not is drunk, opens and sees Damon stand outside with a grin. "Hello Alaric" he says with a smug voice. "Damon, don't… just don't come around." Alaric says, embarrassed. "You didn't like my way of saying hello, right?" he says and play a little dumb. "Damon…" Alaric sighs. "Okay then." Damon turns around and it looks like he's actually walking away. Then, fast as hell, he turns around and stands only a millimeter from Alaric. "Hello lover." he says in his hello-brother-tone and start kissing Alaric. He closes the door behind them and you can guess what happens inside.

Don't know if it's a one-shot or should I continue? O.o


	2. Chapter 2: Not tonight

Alaric lay down in his bed. Tonight he was going to sleep, not be with Damon. In a week, they had sex two times and Damon came over every night and making out. Ok, he was drunk the first time and surprised the second, but that wasn't an excuse anymore. They were lovers. He tasted at the word. Disgusting. Nobody knows. Well, Elena and Stefan know about the first time, but nothing more. Now, he was going to sleep and not think about Damon. He was almost asleep when he heard someone whisper: "Hello Lover." He opened his eyes and saw Damon's smug grin. "I knew you were awake!" he shouted and smiled. A large, irritating smile. "Damon, get out…" He said and stuck his head under the pillow. _Please, please God, let the evil vampire go away just tonight and I promise I won't have sex with him again. Never! Or at least not for a week or two… please God! _Alaric prayed over and over again in his head. "Nuh-uh!" Damon said and throw Alaric's pillow away. "Let's have a little fun while we still are young and handsome!" he said cheerfully. "You're over 175 years old…" Alaric muttered and drags his sheets over his head. "Aw, come on!" Damon whined "Don't be so boring!" he added. Alaric sat up. "I _am _boring. I'm… I'm a history teacher…" Damon rolled his eyes. "Man, what a lame excuse." he said. "Well, it's the truth, deal or leave." Alaric yawned and lay down. Damon smirked. "Well, maybe I can convince you…" he said and straddled Alaric. "No!" Alaric said in a harsh voice and pushed Damon off him. _Will this fucker never give up? _Damon thought, a little irritated. "Oh, come on Alaric… you know, I've been so gentle with you, maybe I should show you my 'hardcore-sex', let out my inner animal, my predator…!"

"Ouch…" Damon had been kicked out Alaric's house, head first. _Well, I guess I can't make him do anything tonight… _Damon thought a little disappointed, but he was so excited, this was kind of a new experience to him, his _lover_ refused him sex! But he'll just make it an experiment…


	3. Chapter 3: Singing

"Hey Alaric… I… Do you want me to come over tonight?" Alaric heard a familiar voice behind him. He sighed and turned around.

"Damon, we've talked about this… I don't want you to keep in touch with me."

"And you expect me to listen?" Well, that didn't come as a surprise.

"… no… but come on, you can have any girl you want!"

"Maybe I just like your tight ass around my…"

"SHUT UP!" Alaric put his hands over his ears.

"Well, you don't know how it is; you've never been inside of you"

"_Of course_ I haven't! Now, leave me alone!"

"Eight o'clock then?"

"NO!"

"Eight it is" Before Alaric could yell a harsh No at him, he was gone. Great…

Alaric looked at the clock. Ten minutes to eight. He was very, very nervous. Would Damon come? He looked at the clock again. Ten past? Damon wasn't even here yet… Wait… Alaric suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He really wanted Damon to come. He looks at the clock again.

"BUSTED!" Damon throws himself into the couch and put his feet in Alaric's lap. Wtf? Alaric thought. "You were waiting for me" Damon says and pouted teasingly.

"I wasn't!"

"You looked at your clock… many, many times." Damon grins.

"I was just… waiting for a program to start" he says and switch on the TV.

"You're watching True Blood, are you kidding me?" Damon looks chocked. Alaric bites his lip. He didn't know what show True Blood was, but he knew it wasn't something people expect from him.

"Well, no… I was just going to start watching… True Blood." Damon raises an eyebrow, and then nods with a weird look on his face. Then he starts smiling, an evil smile. Soon, Alaric understands why. After only 12 minutes, there is sex on the screen. Damon puts his hand on Alaric's knee. Alaric pushes it off and turn off the TV. "So, Alaric, what did you think of True Blood?" Damon asks. Alaric just stared at the black TV-screen. "It was… vulgar… very vulgar. It's horrible."

"Oh, this was just the first episode, it getting worse. Even tho I've always liked the opening song." Damon leans forward against Alaric "_I _wanna do bad things with _you_" he whispers. Alaric looks at him.

"Aw, come on Damon! Stop being so… so…"

"Sexy?"

"NO! Stop being so seductive! Stop trying to fuck me! And for Goodness sake, stop your nasty talking!" Damon looks chocked (again) first, but then he smiles a calm smile.

"You better watch out." He says.

"Huh?"

"You better not cry. You better not pout, I'm telling you why"

"Wtf?"

"Santa Claus is coming to town!" Damon starts singing. "He's making a list and checking it twice, he's gonna found out who's naughty and nice, and you know Alaric, I'm naughty but also, very nice… back to the song, padapadam! Santa Claus is coming to town, he sees you when you're sleeping, man what a pervert, he knows when you're awake, stalker! He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake!" Damon stop singing his redesigned version of Santa Claus Is Coming to Town when he notices that Alaric howls of laughter and tears can be seen in the corner of his eyes. Damon keeps singing his redesigned songs until 3 AM, just to see Alaric laugh till he cries almost every time. So he actually got humor? "You should go to sleep now Alaric, it's a day tomorrow too." he smiles.

"You're sounding like my dad…" Alaric mumble and falling asleep in the sofa. Damon carries him to his bed, take off his clothes and tuck him in. Damon looks at Alaric's sleeping face. He bends down and kiss Alaric's forehead. "Goodnight my little angel" he whispers. Then he straightens up quickly. What the fuck did I say? He thinks to himself. He walks home slowly, thinking. Why? What? How? When he enters the house, Stefan is there. "Where have you been Damon?" Damon walks past him and to his room. Stefan follows. "Hey, I'm talking to you…" Damon slams the door in front of him. I wonder what's happened. Stefan wonders.

That night, Alaric dreams of angels.


	4. Chapter 4: Hurts so bad

_*knock, knock, knock*_

Stefan opened the door. Outside stood Alaric, and looked very… confused and worried. "Oh, hey Stefan. I… uh…"

"You want to talk to Damon, right?" Stefan finished his sentence.

"Yeah... is he here?" Alaric tried to see past Stefan. He didn't see Damon in there.

"He is. But first, I'd like to talk to you. Damon and you, are you…?"

"What? Lovers? Off course not! We only did it once, you know, I was drunk and all that…" Alaric lied. Very much.

"Okay… So, you and Jenna are still dating?" Alaric stared at Stefan. He just remembered the woman, he hadn't even thought about her for weeks!

"Eh… I guess… You haven't told her?" Stefan simply shook his head. "Well, thanks. I know what I did was wrong, but I was drunk and out of my mind-" He could go on with his excuses forever, but got cut off by Stefan.

"Okay, I understand! Now, I got a serious question, and I need you to give me an honest answer!" Stefan looked totally… grave serious, almost angry. Alaric gulped.

"Eh, sure… hehe, bring it on! Hehe…" he tried to lighten up the atmosphere, but was only meet by Stefan's stone-face. So he stopped his fake laughing…

"_Do you know what the hell had happened to Damon?_" Stefan asked, looked kinda worried. This was exactly the reason why Alaric was looking for Damon. He hadn't heard from him in… like, forever! And he had tried calling, again and again and over and over again, but _not even once_ had Damon picked up! _Or called back!_ To be honest, Alaric really missed his… uh, friend wasn't the word, and lover was just not it… Ah, what the hell, he missed his Damon, alright?

"What do you mean Stefan?" Alaric asked, and Stefan sighed. Then he shrugged.

"I just don't know… He's just been really _off_ lately, you know? I tried to talk with him, but he just blocks me away, and just sulks around in his room with a troubled wrinkle in his forehead! And when I kick in his door (Stefan manage to make this sound totally natural) he just _runs away_! And I've chased him, around the world it feels like, but he just doesn't let me get to him! And… And I just thought you might know… so, do you?" Alaric shook his head. "Sorry, I don't-" Alaric was once again cut off by Stefan.

"Why would he sleep with you anyway? You're like, really old!" Stefan, being frustrated, didn't think about what he was saying.

"_Thanks!_" Alaric snapped, offended.

"Oh, sorry Ric, really! I didn't mean it like that, I swear!"

"It's okay, you're right. I don't know why he slept with me, I guess you'll have to ask him, and I am kinda old… I think… Well, could I talk to Damon now? If you don't mind…" Alaric suddenly got a little nervous.

"Not at all, I'll go get him!" Stefan super-speeded up the stairs, and got back within seconds. "Sorry Ric, he ran away again…"

"Okay, I'll just… see him some other time then… See you too Stefan!" Alaric leaved the Salvatore-house and went to The Mystic Grill.

As soon he was inside, he stopped. He saw Damon. He saw Damon kissing a woman. And it _hurt!_ _So bad!_ He stared awhile before he turned around and went home. He sits in his couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He takes a little sip, and thinks about what he'd seen. He takes another sip, then burst into tears. He usually doesn't cry. Why would he cry over Damon? He places the glass on the floor and his face in his hands. He cries a lot, big, salty tears running down his cheek and into his palms. He picks up the whiskey and drinks a little. "WHY, DAMON, WHY!" he screams and throw the glass in the floor. There's broken glass all over the place. He keeps crying as he bends down to pick up the pieces, ending up cutting himself. He stumbles into the kitchen and takes out his First Aid kit, and bandages his hand. Then he goes to sleep. Well, at least he tries to sleep, but he just lies awake and cries to and from the whole night.


	5. Chapter 5: Talk about something

**I just realized I forgot the disclaimers… I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, the only thing I own is my underwear… no, wait, those are my brother****'s…**

_*knock knock knock*_

Alaric opened the door. Damon stood outside.

"What do you want?" Alaric asked, irritated. And hurt. Damn it, it's not supposed to hurt. It was just sex. And talking. Joking. Laughter… _shut up_ Alaric told his brain.

"You wanted to see me" Damon stated. So Stefan must have told him.

"Yeah, yesterday. But not today… bye!" Alaric tried to close his door, but Damon was already inside. He closed the door and pushed Alaric against the wall.

"What is it? You've been trying to reach me for days, but when I finally agree to talk to you, you try to shut the door in my face?" Damon was angry and, Alaric had to admit, he was scary.

"Let. Go. Of. Me… _Now_." Alaric said slowly. Damon lifted his eyebrows a little, still looking angry. "_No._" He simply says. "Dammit Damon, stop acting like you're in charge!" Alaric put his hands on Damon's chest and tried to push him away.

"Then stop acting like I'm not in charge!" Damon looked down at Alaric's hands. He immediately let go of Alaric's shoulders and took his wounded hand. "What happened to you?" He asks. He actually sounds a little worried. Alaric takes his hand out of Damon's.

"Nothing" he mumbles. He opens the door. "Now get out." Alaric crosses his arms and look at Damon. Damon doesn't move. "Get out or I'll call the police" Alaric knows it's a lame threat, but he don't care. It's at least something. Damon moves fast as hell and suddenly holds Alaric's cell phone. "Just try it" He says. Alaric sighs. "Damon… please leave me alone. I don't have the energy to deal with you and I don't _want_ to be with you, okay? So just leave me alone." Damon stares at him. "Fine!" he says shortly. Then he throws Alaric's cell phone at him, and he catches it. Next thing Alaric does is calling Jenna and breaking up with her.

"Damon, are you okay?" Stefan sits down next to his brother at the couch. Damon was drinking – a lot.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" Stefan had that worried look on his face. Damon reflected their relationship for a moment. Stefan was his best friend. Sure, they fight sometimes. Most of the time. But they really loved each other. And Damon could probably trust him in this matter.

"No, wait, I'm not okay. I think. I… would like to talk about something…" Damon glanced at Stefan, who nods. Then he puts a hand on Damon's shoulder. "You can tell me everything, brother" he says. Damon rolls his eyes. "God, you're so cheesy Stefan" Stefan smiles.

"So… I-uh… I don't know how to start…" Damon runs his fingers through his hair. "Take your time" Stefan says leans back on the couch a little. Damon put his head in his hands, sighing. There is silence for a long time.

"You know, me and Alaric?" Damon looks at Stefan, who nods. "We… didn't only do it once. We're actually lovers, or something. I don't know…" Damon shook his head slightly. "But, the reason I've been acting a little strange lately…"

"I noticed" Stefan says and smiles a little. Damon smiles too. "Well?" Stefan says. Damon continues. "I… I _think_ that maybe… I've started to have feelings for him. Strong feelings." Stefan looks surprised now. "Really?" he asks.

"Yeah, I called him 'my little angel' and…" Damon is being cut off by Stefan laughing his ass off. "Hey man, I'm trying to be serious here!" Stefan tries to calm down. "Me too. Trust me, I'm really trying, but-" Stefan burst out laughing again. Damon starts to laugh a little too. They both end up laughing until they have tears in the corner of the eye. After a very long time, they've calmed down. "So, what did he say when you called him that?" Stefan asks. "Nothing, he was asleep. I said it while I was kissing his forehead." Damon rolls his eyes. Stefan looks like he's just about to say _"aw"_ or something, Damon gives him an warningly glare. Then he told Stefan about what had happened today, and he admitted he felt hurt when Alaric said he didn't want to be with him. "What are you going to do about this?" Stefan asks.

"I don't know…" Damon takes a sip from his whiskey. Stefan stands up and takes his glass. "Well, first of all, get some sleep. We'll figure out a way to solve this problem somehow, but not tonight." Damon nodded and was just about to leave the room when Stefan suddenly stood in front of him. "Damon, it means a lot to me that you talked about this with me." He slowly put his arms around Damon and hugs him. Damon hesitates for a moment before he hugs back. Stefan tightens the hug. They stand like that for a long time, then let go.

Damon feels relived. And happy 'cause he got the best brother in the world.

**Stefan and Damon brotherly love is just ~ 3 Hope you'll like it… I know it's sucks **


End file.
